memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein kühner Plan
Während die Cardassianer beginnen wollen, das Minenfeld zu deaktivieren, plant Sisko die Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser [[Bild:Defiant_antriebslos_im_All.jpg|thumb|left|Die Defiant antriebslos im All]] Antriebslos und treibt die ''Defiant'' durch den Weltraum. Plasma strömt aus den Warpgondeln. Nog sendet das Notsignal. Chief O'Brien geht davon aus, dass alles im Umkreis von 100 Millionen Kilometern das Schiff sehen müsste. Dann berichtet Nog, dass zwei Schiffe des Dominion auf sie zu fliegen. Sie sind in 22 Sekunden in Waffenreichweite und die Schilde sind nur auf 30%. Zudem ist die Waffenphalanx ausgefallen. Dann erreichen die Angreifer die Defiant und eröffnen das Feuer. Auf der Brücke spürt man die Treffer und Nog berichtet, dass die Schilde nun nur noch auf 20% sind. In diesem Moment enttarnt sich die ''Rotarran'' und eröffnet das Feuer auf einen der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger. Mit ein paar Treffern ist dieser zerstört. [[Bild:Defiant Scharmützel.jpg|thumb|left|Die Defiant bekämpft ein Schiff der Jem'Hadar]] Nun geht alles ganz schnell. Dax befiehlt, die Schilde hoch zu fahren. Zudem lässt sie den Impulsantrieb starten. Die Hauptphaser werden mit Energie versorgt. Sofort erfasst O'Brien das Schiff des Dominion. Mit einigen gezielten Treffern ist auch der zweite Gegner schnell zerstört. Nachdem der Erfolg zu verbuchen ist und keine anderen Schiffe des Dominion mehr in der Nähe sind, ordnet Dax eine Pause an. Derweil meldet sich Worf bei der Defiant. Er meint, dass das Schiff ein effektiver Lockvogel war. Dax erwidert, dass sie vielleicht die Rollen tauschen sollten. Doch daraus wird nichts, denn das Sternenflottenkommando gibt in diesem Moment neue Befehle für das Schiff heraus. Man wird zurück zu Sternenbasis 375 gerufen. Gemeinsam mit der Rotarran macht man sich auf den Weg. Bei der Sternenbasis angekommen meldet sich Dax bei Captain Sisko. Sie meint, dass der Dominion-Krieg nicht durch davonlaufen gewonnen werden kann. Sisko ist dies bewusst. Dax berichtet weiter, dass selbst die Klingonen schon demoralisiert sind. Sie fordert einen Sieg, und zwar einen großen. Auch damit stimmt Sisko überein und er berichtet, dass er schon eine Idee hat. Um 8:00 Uhr am nächsten Morgen will er dem Sternenflottenkommando einen Plan präsentieren: Die Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9 Akt I: Präsentationen Auf der Defiant untersucht Dr. Bashir Garak. Der Cardassianer befürchtet, dass ihm von der Sternenflotte heimlich ein Neuraler Transponder in den Kopf eingepflanzt wurde, um seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Doch mit seiner Angst kann er weder Bashir, noch Dax oder O'Brien überzeugen. Garak ist allerdings fest überzeugt, dass der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte ihn überwacht. Er würde es an ihrer Stelle tun und gibt zu, in seiner Zeit beim Obsidianischen Orden schlimmeres gemacht zu haben. Der ebenfalls anwesende Worf meint, dass der Geheimdienst ihn nicht verhört, sondern sich nur informiert. Doch Garak sieht darin keinen Unterschied. Dann versucht O'Brien zu erklären, dass man Garak nach Kleinigkeiten befragt, da derzeit Krieg mit dem Dominion herrscht und Garak einst ein wichtiger Mann bei den Cardassianern, die nun zum Dominion gehören, war. Worf stimmt zu und meint, dass der Geheimdienst alles wichtige erfahren muss, da sich jedes Detail als wichtig erweisen könnte. Doch Garak ist nicht überzeugt und er meint, dass es mehr Spaß macht, Fragen zu stellen, als zu beantworten. Garak meint, er währe lieber mit den Anderen auf einer Mission gewesen. Doch O'Brien und Dax erwiedern, dass er nicht viel verpasst hat. Bashir fragt sich dagegen, ob das Sternenflottenkommando dem Plan von Captain Sisko zustimmen wird. Dax berichtet, dass Sisko den Plan gerade präsentiert, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob er angenommen wird. Dann stoßen der Chief und Bashir auf die Station an und hoffen, bald wieder dort sein zu können. Sisko ist derweil dabei, seinen Plan vorzustellen. Er schlägt einen gemischten Kampfverband aus der zweiten, füfnten und neungen Flotte vor, um Deep Space 9, den wichtigsten Ort im Alpha-Quadranten, zurück zu erobern. Admiral Sitak kann dem Plan zwar etwas abgewinnen, ist jedoch skeptisch, da das Dominion sicher eine große Flotte entgegensetzen wird. Das ist Sisko auch bewusst, allerdings hat dies auch einen Vorteil, denn dadurch wird das Dominion daran gehindert, an anderer Stelle weiter in das Territorium der Föderation vorzudringen. Admiral Ross unterstützt Siskos Plan, ist man damit doch zur Abwechslung mal in der Offensive. Auch Admiral Cobum gibt seine Bedenken zum Guten. Er sorgt sich um die Erde, schließlich ist sie ein verlockendes Ziel. Doch Ross erwidert, dass die Erde von der dritten Flotte verteidigt wird. Doch Cobum sieht das anders, er befürchtet, dass das Dominion die Truppen nicht zum Schutz von Deep Space 9 einsetzt, sondern die Erde als Ziel anvisiert. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass das Dominion die Erde nicht angreifen wird, schließlich ist nicht die Erde, sondern das Wurmloch der Schlüssel zum Alpha-Quadranten ist. Und wer Deep Space 9 kontrolliert, kontrolliert das Wurmloch. Im Quark's unterhält sich der Besitzer mit seinem Dauergast Morn. Der sucht bei dem Barkeeper Rat, da er zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter gehen möchte. Quark meint, dass Morn nicht gehen muss, wenn er nicht will, schließlich ist er erwachsen. Sollte sie das nicht akzeptieren, so Quark, soll Morn einfach sagen, dass Krieg ist und dass er beschäftigt ist. Dann sieht der Ferengi Major Kira an seiner Bar vorbeikommen. Sofort wendet er sich von Morn ab und läuft zu der Bajoranerin. Beide machen sich auf zu Odos Quartier. Auf dem Weg meint Quark, dass er immer noch glauben will, dass der Wechselbalg seinen Bruder Rom nicht verhaften lassen wollte und alles nur ein Fehler war. Da er ihn schon so lange kennt, ist er sicher, dass er kein Kollaborateur ist. Doch Kira zweifelt daran, denn schließlich sitzt Rom ja in der Arrestzelle. Schließlich kommen die Zwei an dem Quartier an. Es ist durch Jem'Hadar und bajoranische Offiziere bewacht. Sofort meint Quark, dass er zu Odo will, doch die Wachen meinen, dass die Gründer nicht gestört werden wollen. Kira will das persönlich von Odo hören, doch man weist ihre Bitte ab. Der Constable will niemanden sehen, so lange er noch Besuch hat und der ist schon seit drei Tagen da. Quark versucht sich gewaltsam Zugang zu verschaffen, doch Kira hält ihn zurück. Unverrichteter Dinge ziehen Kira und Quark ab. In Odos Quartier sitzen die Gründerin und Odo gemeinsam auf einem Bett. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, ihr zu zeigen, was für Solids Intimität bedeutet. Ihrer Meinung nach ist das nichts im Vergleich zur Großen Verbindung. Odo ist zurückhaltend. Die Gründerin fragt ihn, ob er dies schon früher getan hat. Odo entgegnet, dass er es nicht oft gemacht hat. Daraufhin meint die Gründerin, dass er es damals genossen habe. Der Wechselbalg gibt zu, dass es so war. Die Gründerin fragt ihn, ob er es bedauert, dass er es nie mit Kira machte. Dieser Frage weicht Odo aus. Doch sie gibt nicht auf, werden seine Gefühle für die Bajoranerin in der Verbindung doch sehr deutlich. Doch auch jetzt will der Wechselbalg nicht darüber reden. Daraufhin wechselt die Gründerin das Thema. Sie meint, dass Odo sehr bald schon zurück in die Verbindung will und wundert sich, dass er so lange ohne sie auskommen konnte. Für sie ist es nach kurzer Zeit schon sehr schmerzhaft. Odo gibt zu, dass es auch für ihn nicht immer leicht war. Nun will der Wechselbalg aufbrechen, trifft sich doch bald der Rat der Station. Daraufhin teilt die Gründerin ihm mit, dass das Treffen schon vor drei Tagen stattfand. Schockiert nimmt Odo die Information auf. Er ist darüber besorgt, dass so viel Zeit einfach an ihm vorüber ging. Die Gründerin meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen und das Zeitkonzept der Solids vergessen soll. All das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Dann nimmt sie seine Hände und beide gehen wieder die Verbindung ein. Akt II: Todesurteil Unterdessen schaut sich Weyoun in der Offiziersmesse einige Bilder von Ziyal ganz genau an. Dann kommt Major Kira herein. Sie will mit dem Vorta reden, doch der fragt die Bajoranerin erst einmal nach der Meinung zu dem Bild, das vor ihm liegt. Kira erkennt es als eines von Ziyals Bildern und Weyoun meint, dass Dukat es ihm gegeben habe, da es einen Preis auf Cardassia gewonnen hatte. Dann fragt Weyoun, ob sie das Bild gut findet. Kira bejaht dies und fragt, ob der Vorta dies nicht so sehe. Doch der meint, dass er es nicht sagen kann, da er nicht weiß, wie er es bewerten solle, denn wie allen Vorta, so fehlt auch ihm der Sinn für Ästhetik. Doch er denkt, dass dieser Sinn nicht notwendig wäre, sonst wäre er von den Gründern in ihre Gene mit eingebaut wurden. Kira erwidert, dass es auch ein Fehler der Gründer gewesen sein könnte, doch Weyoun ist sich sicher, dass die Gründer keine Fehler machen. Schließlich fragt er, was er für Kira tun kann. Sie erbittet die Freilassung von Rom, der schon seit über einer Woche in der Arrestzelle festgehalten wird. Doch der Vorta meint, dass er dies nicht kann, denn er kann ihm nicht erst die Freiheit geben und ihn hinterher hinrichten lassen. Kira ist schockiert, doch Weyoun meint, dass der Ferengi einen Akt des Terrorismus begangen habe. Es wird ihm nicht nur vorgeworfen verhindert zu haben, dass das Minenfeld abetragen wird, sondern man habe in ihm auch denjenigen gefunden, der überhaupt erst auf die Idee mit dem Minenfeld kam. Das Dominion will an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. Dann führt Kira an, dass der Gefangene mit einer Bajoranerin verheiratet ist. Weyoun weiß das und meint, dass er im Moment davon ausgehen will, dass sie an dem Vergehen nicht beteiligt ist, sonst würde sie das Schicksal ihres Mannes teilen. Kira will die Bajoranische Regierung informieren, doch Weyoun macht ihr wenig Hoffnung. Da das Dominion Terrorismus sehr negativ ansieht, wird man deren Gesuch sicher abweisen. Kira will gehen, doch bevor sie die Tür erreicht, ändert Weyoun das Thema und meint, dass Ziyals Bild in blauer Farbe sicher ästhetischer wäre. Sie verlässt den Raum. In der Arrestzelle spricht Rom mit seiner Frau Leeta und Quark. Der Gefangene jammert, da er mittlerweile von dem Schicksal, das ihn erwartet, weiß. Leeta und Quark versuchen Rom Mut zuzureden. Die Bajoranerin verspricht, dass man nicht zulassen wird, dass er hingerichtet wird. Leeta berichtet von Kiras Bemühungen mit der bajoranischen Regierung und Quark berichtet, dass selbst der Große Nagus Zek sich angeboten hat, dem Dominion Roms Freiheit abzukaufen. Der sieht die Chancen für die Versuche allerdings alles andere als gut. Rom ist sich sicher, dass er bald tot sein wird. Leeta ist den Tränen nahe, doch Quark meint, dass er es nicht zulassen wird, dass seinem Bruder etwas zustößt. Er sei sich noch nicht sicher, was er unternehmen werde, aber ihm werde schon etwas einfallen. Leeta verspricht, dass sie ein Jahr für Quark umsonst an den Dabo-Tischen arbeiten wird, sollte er Rom retten. Der Ferengi schlägt ein. Doch Rom will nicht, dass Quark ihn rettet. Leeta ist schockiert und meint, dass ihr Mann den Verstand verloren hat. Doch Rom meint, dass es Wichtigeres gibt, als sein Leben. Der Antigravitonenstrahl muss zerstört werden, denn das Dominion darf das Minenfeld nicht beseitigen. Er meint, dass das Schicksal des Alpha-Quadranten in Quarks Händen liegt. Doch Quark will nicht. Er befürchtet, dass auch er erwischt wird. Rom entgegnet, dass sie dann gemeinsam sterben werden, stolz auf ihre Taten. Dann schickt Rom seinen Bruder fort, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Nun erkundigt sich Rom bei Leeta nach den Neuigkeiten. Doch die kann nicht antworten - sie beginnt zu weinen. Auf dem Promenadendeck zeichnet Ziyal ein weiteres Bild. Kira kommt auf sie zu. Dukats Tochter ist erfreut, die Bajoranerin zu sehen. Diese kommt gleich zur Sache. Sie bittet Ziyal, ein gutes Wort für Rom bei ihrem Vater einzulegen. Sofort begibt sich die junge Frau in das Büro ihres Vaters. Zunächst ist er erfreut, seine Tochter zu sehen. Als sie ihn jedoch bittet, Rom freizulassen, ist er erschüttert. Doch Ziyal meint es ernst. Dukat erklärt ihr, dass es unmöglich ist, Rom frei zu lassen, schließlich wurde er vom Dominion zum Tode verurteilt. Aber Ziyal gibt nicht auf. Sie meint, dass es seine Chance ist, den Bajoranern seinen wahren Charakter zu zeigen. Dukat geht nicht darauf ein und will stattdessen wissen, ob Ziyal an dem Plan die Station zu sabotieren beteiligt war. Ziyal verneint dies und stellt eine Gegenfrage. Sie möchte wissen, ob er ihr immer die Wahrheit sagte, dass das bajoranische Bild von ihm falsch ist. Dukat meint, dass er die Taten während der Besetzung bedauert. Daraufhin erbittet Ziyal noch einmal die Freilassung Roms. Doch Dukat bleibt hart. Er meint, dass Staatsfeinde wie Rom keine Begnadigung verdienen. Ziyal erkennt in diesen Worten den wahren Cardassianer in ihrem Vater. Der meint, dass er ein wahrer Cardassianer ist, genauso wie seine Tochter. Doch die sieht dies anders. Sie meint, dass sie nie so sein könnte wie er. Wütend verlässt sie das Büro. Akt III: Pläne Später treffen sich Kira und Quark der oberen Ebene des Quark's. Der Ferengi offenbart ihr seinen Plan. Für 5 Barren Latinum kann er sich eine Gruppe Nausicaaner inklusive eines schnellen Raumschiffs besorgen. Die Befreiung seines Bruders sollte kein Problem sein. Doch Kira ist anderer Meinung, erfordert die Befreiung Roms doch eine präzise Planung und dazu sind die Nausicaaner ihrer Meinung nach nicht in der Lage. Nachdem sie Quark den Plan ausgeredet hat, gehen beide zur Theke. Gerade als sich Kira hinsetzen will, kommt Damar dazu. Er meint, dass ein Frachter mit tammeronischem Getreide in einer Stunde an der Station andocken wird. Kira soll dafür sorgen, dass er an Frachtrampe 5 anlegen kann. Die Bajoranerin erwidert, dass sie das tun wird, möchte sich dann aber erst etwas bestellen. Doch Damar fällt ihr ins Wort und meint, dass sie sich sofort darum kümmern soll. Widerwillig verlässt Kira die Bar. Der erboste Cardassianer bleibt zurück. Er fragt sich, was Dukat in Kira nur sieht. Quark erwidert, dass er seine Augen untersuchen lassen soll, wenn er das nicht sieht. Dann bringt er ihm eine Flasche Kanar. Doch Damar will diesen nicht, denn er befürchtet, dass der Ferengi das Getränk vergiftet hat. Quark erwidert, dass sich das in seinem Geschäft nicht gut machen würde, doch Damar geht davon aus, dass ihm die Rache für seinen Bruder wichtiger sein könnte. Um Damar zu beruhigen, will Quark zuerst aus dessen Glas trinken, doch Damar nimmt ihm das Getränk aus der Hand und lobt den Ferengi, da er sich, anders als sein Bruder, auf die Seite der Gewinner stellt. Derweil merkt Quark, dass Damars Stimmung besser geworden ist. Er fragt ihn direkt, was mit ihm ist. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt, dass kein Anderer zuhört, beginnt Damar zu reden. Er berichtet, dass die Tests für das Abtragen des Minenfeldes erfolgreich waren. Nun kann die Deaktivierung der Minen beginnen. Quark meint, dass er dann sicher sehr viel zu tun hat. Doch Damar ist optimistisch. Er meint, dass die Aktion etwa eine Woche dauern wird. Auf Sternbasis 375 präsentiert Sisko seine Pläne General Martok und Worf. Er meint, dass die Aktion ohne die Klingonische Verteidigungsarmee nicht erfolgreich sein kann. Die Beiden Klingonen stimmen ihm zu, doch Kanzler Gowron ist anderer Meinung. Er will keine so große Flotte für nur einen Kampf einsetzen, würde man das Reich damit doch verwundbar machen. Sisko berichtet, dass die Sternenflotte die gleichen Bedenken bezüglich der Erde hatte, allerdings meinten Sie letztendlich, dass sich das Risiko lohnt. Worf schlägt Martok vor, nach Qo'noS zurückzukehren, um persönlich mit Gowron zu reden, hat der Kanzler doch großen Respekt vor Martok. Der General stimmt zu, will Worf jedoch mitnehmen. Der wehrt ab, da Gowron in ihm keinen Freund mehr sieht. Martok weiß dies, doch er weiß, dass wenn ein Alliierter und ein Feind Gowron das Gleiche vorschlagen, hat der keine Wahl, als zuzustimmen. Sisko macht noch einmal klar, dass er die Klingonen bei der Mission braucht. Worf verspricht ihm, dass er sie bekommen wird. Dann brechen die Klingonen auf. Derweil vergnügen sich einige Cardassianer im Quark's. Derweil trifft sich Quark heimlich mit Kira. Er berichtet ihr von den Fortschritten des Dominions mit dem Minenfeld und der Aussage Damars, dass das Entfernen des Feldes eine Woche dauern wird. Die Bajoranerin will das Dominion um jeden Preis aufhalten. Doch der Ferengi möchte nicht das Schicksal seines Bruders erleiden. Es schlägt vor, wieder Kontakt zu Odo aufzunehmen, doch Kira weiß, dass der ihnen im Moment nicht helfen wird. Als letzten Ausweg sieht Quark nun nur noch, die Sternenflotte zu warnen. Allerdings haben weder er, noch Kira eine Idee, wie sie dies anstellen sollen. In diesem Moment gesellt sich Jake zu den Beiden. Er sieht den Beiden an, dass sie Rom wohl nicht befreien konnten. Doch der junge Sisko will sie aufmuntern und berichtet, dass er zumindest eine gute Neuigkeit hat. Er berichtet, dass er eine Möglichkeit hat, eine Nachricht an seinen Vater zu schicken. Sofort will Kira wissen, wie er dies anstellt. Jake meint, dass er Mittel und Wege hat, doch Kira klärt ihn auf, dass er seine Möglichkeiten hat. Doch Kira meint, dass die Lage ernst und keine Zeit zu verlieren ist. Lächelnd zeigt Jake auf Morn und berichtet, dass er zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter fliegt und er in einem der Geschenke eine verschlüsselte Botschaft für seinen Vater mitnimmt. Sofort machen sich Kira und Quark auf den Weg, um Morn beim Packen der Geschenke zu helfen. Vier Tage später treffen sich Sisko und Ross zu einem Gespräch auf Sternbasis 375. Der Admiral hält die Nachricht, die ihnen durch Morn zugespielt wurde in Händen. Er erkundigt sich, ob der Kurier der Nachricht zuverlässig ist. Sisko meint, dass er ihn seit fünf Jahren kennt und ihm vertraut. Ross meint, dass sie nun ein Problem haben, da das Minenfeld in drei Tagen abgetragen sein wird und die neunet Flotte ist erst in vier Tagen bei Sternbasis 375. Um rechtzeitig bei Deep Space 9 zu sein, schlägt Sisko vor, ohne sie aufzubrechen. Leider gibt es auch noch keine Nachricht von den Klingonen und man hat keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Ross und Sisko wissen, dass alles verloren ist, sollte die Verstärkung des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommen. Deshalb will Benjamin sich mit den vorhandenen Schiffen nach Deep Space 9 durchkämpfen und den Antigravitonenemitter der Station zerstören. Ross gibt daraufhin die Freigabe für die Mission. Dukat und Weyoun stehen unterdessen an einem der Fenster auf Deep Space 9 und schauen hinaus ins All. Jedes mal, wenn die Replikatoreinheit einer der Minen zerstört wird und diese aufblitzt, zeigt Dukat darauf, doch Weyoun kann es nicht erkennen. Der Vorta meint, dass sein Volk immer schon schlechte Augen hatte und er dies nicht sehen kann. Dukat ist findet das tragisch, hatte Weyoun ihn doch Monate lang gedrängt, die Minen zu räumen. Ein weiterer Blitz ist zu sehen und Dukat weist den Vorta darauf hin. Der meint, dass er dem Cardassianer wohl glauben muss. Dann meint Dukat, dass Weyoun die Sprengung des Minenfledes sicher sehen wird, wenn erst alle Replikatoreinheiten an den Minen zerstört sind. Der Vorta möchte wissen, wann es so weit ist. Dukat meint, dass es noch ca. 78 Stunden dauern wird. In drei Tagen kann der Nachschub an Jem'Hadar durch das Wurmloch kommen. Weyoun meint, dass er niemals an Dukat gezweifelt hatte und wusste dass er es schaffen wird. In diesem Moment stößt Damar zu den Beiden. Er teilt ihnen die Neuigkeiten über die Flottenbewegung des Feindes mit. Der Cardassianer erklärt, dass sich die zweite Flotte der Sternenflotte hinter das Kotanka-System zurückgezogen hat und die fünfte Flotte von der Vulkanischen Grenze zurückgezogen wurde. Beide Flotten haben sich bei Sternbasis 375 getroffen. Weyoun möchte wissen, weshalb sich die Flotten dort befinden. Doch Damar weiß den Grund dafür nicht. Der Vorta ist darüber erbost, doch Dukat versucht ihn zu beruhigen und meint, dass sie versuchen werden, den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Erbost verlässt Weyoun den Raum. Zurück bleiben Damar und Dukat. Damar meint, dass Weyoun Dukat respektvoller behandeln müsste. Der meint, dass Damar dem Vorta dies irgendwann mitteilen darf, doch im Moment gibt es wichtigeres. Dukat beauftragt Damar, seine Tochter davon zu überzeugen wieder mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Der will dies allerdings nicht tun, sondern lieber die Ziele der feindlichen Flotte ergründen. Doch Dukat meint, dass dies ein Befehl war. Er will seine Tochter an seiner Seite, wenn der große Sieg da ist. Damar verlässt den Raum. Akt IV: Aufeinandertreffen In einem Frachtraum unterhält sich Ziyal mit Major Kira. Sie meint, dass sie hoffte, ihr Vater hätte sich geändert und wäre der Mann, der er selbst sein wollte. Kira meint, dass er dies sicher wäre, wenn er einen Vorteil davon haben würde. Die junge Frau fühlt sich belogen, doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass Dukats Gefühle gegenüber seiner Tochter aufrichtig sind. Doch trotzdem will Ziyal nicht zu ihrem Vater zurück. In diesem Moment kommt Damar dazu. Ziyal will nicht mit ihm reden. Dem Cardassianer ist das egal. Er berichtet, dass ihr Vater mit ihr reden möchte, doch die junge Frau meint, dass sie das nicht möchte. Damar will nicht aufgeben und versucht Ziyal davon zu überzeugen als wahre Cardassianerin zu ihrem Vater zu stehen. Doch die junge Frau erwidert, dass es offensichtlich sein sollte, dass sie keine Cardassianerin ist. Aus Wut über die Antwort erwidert Damar, dass es ein Fehler von Dukat war, sie nicht im Lager der Breen sterben zu lassen. Er versucht Ziyal mit Gewalt mitzunehmen. Nun greift Kira ein. Sie schlägt dem Cardassianer ins Gesicht. Als er zurückschlagen will, pariert sie den Angriff und drückt ihn gegen einige Kisten. Mit gezielten Schlägen ins Gesicht, zwingt sie ihn in die Knie und ein gezielter Schlag auf den Rücken lässt Damar zusammenbrechen. Er bleibt bewustlos liegen. Ungläubig schaut Ziyal zu. Dann verlassen die Frauen das Lager. Derweil tritt Admiral Ross in das Büro von Captain Sisko ein. Er wünscht dem Offizier viel Glück für seine Mission. Ross entdeckt ein PADD auf Siskos Schreibtisch und erkundigt sich danach. Benjamin meint, dass es sich dabei um bajoranische Texte handelt und er nach Anleitungen und Einsichten sucht. Doch leider ergeben die Prophezeiungen bisher keinen Sinn. Ross meint, dass sich Sisko vielleicht nach dem Krieg damit beschäftigen kann. Der meint, dass dies sicher eine Abwechslung wäre und denkt an einen Besuch auf Bajor. Admiral Ross meint, dass er noch nie auf Bajor war. Er hörte allerdings, dass es dort schön sein soll. Sisko findet das untertrieben. Er schwärmt von Bajor und den Provinzen, die teilweise dem Garten Eden gleichen. Admiral Ross lässt sich überzeugen und plant seinen nächsten Urlaub dort hin. Er meint, dass es sicher ein schwerer Abschied für Sisko wird, wenn Bajor in der Föderation ist und er einen neuen Posten erhält. Doch Sisko meint, dass er plant auf Bajor ein Haus zu bauen. thumb|Die Schiffe der Sternenflotte brechen auf zur Operation Rückkehr Auf der Defiant trägt Nog seine neue Uniform. Stolz berichtet er O'Brien, dass er nun zum Fähnrich ernannt wurde. Der Chief gibt sich erschüttert und meint, dass ihm nicht bewusst war, dass die Lage so ernst ist. Nog selbst ist auch etwas überrascht. Er bedankt sich bei O'Brien für all seine Hilfe. Der weist den Ferengi darauf hin, dass er noch viel lernen muss, auch wenn er die neue Uniform trägt. Dann gratuliert er ihm. Die Beiden gehen gemeinsam zur Brücke. Durch einen anderen Eingang betritt auch Captain Sisko gemeinsam mit Garak die Brücke des Schiffes. Mit einem Lächeln übergibt Dax den Stuhl des Captains an Sisko. Dann bereitet man sich auf den Abflug vor. Alle Schiffe werden informiert und die Flotte setzt sich in Bewegung. Dies bleibt nicht unbemerkt. Kurz nach dem Aufbruch der Schiffe treffen sich Weyoun und Dukat. Der Cardassianer teilt mit, dass die Berichte des Geheimdienstes bestätigt wurden. Es sieht so aus, als bewege sich die Flotte der Sternenflotte auf Deep Space 9 zu. Weyoun ist sich sicher, dass Sisko erfahren hat, dass die Minen entfernt werden. Die Männer sind sich einig, dass es jemandem gelungen sein muss, eine Nachricht nach Außen zu senden. Doch im gleichen Atemzug meint Weyoun, dass dies unwichtig ist, ist man der Flotte der Sternenflotte doch bei weitem überlegen. Doch Dukat meint, dass man dafür eine bedeutende Anzahl an Schiffen von anderer Stelle abziehen muss. Doch Weyoun ist sicher, dass diese schnell durch den Nachschub durch das Wurmloch ersätzt werden können. Dann stößt Damar zu den Beiden. Er ist noch ziemlich gezeichnet von dem Zusammentreffen mit Kira. Sofort nimmt Dukat ihn zur Seite. Damar will Kira verhaften lassen. Doch das interessiert Dukat nicht. Er will wissen, was mit Ziyal ist. Sein Freund meint, dass sie ihren Vater nicht sehen will und dass Kira gegen ihn vorgegangen ist. Duakt will wissen, was Damar mit Ziyal gemacht hatte. Damar meint, dass er nichts gemacht habe, doch Dukat nimmt ihm das nicht ab, denn sonst hätte Kira ihn nicht so hergerichtet. Dann greift Weyoun vom anderen Ende des Raumes ein. Er meint, dass Familienangelegenheiten bis nach dem Krieg warten können. Dukat gibt ihm recht und er geht wider an die Arbeit. Er will genug Schiffe zurückrufen, um die Flotte der Föderation zu vernichten und die Station zu halten. Zufrieden verlässt Weyoun den Raum. Dann wendet sich Dukat wieder Damar zu. Der ist erschüttert, als er von der Flotte der Föderation erfährt. Doch Dukat will darauf nicht eingehen. Er fordert Damar auf genau zu berichten, was zwischen ihm und Ziyal vorgefallen ist. Auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks schauen sich die Gründerin und Odo das Treiben auf der unteren Ebene an. Der Constable meint, dass er dies schon so viele male gesehen hat, allerdings sei es nun für ihn anders. Die Gründerin meint, dass es die Solids sind, sie sehen unbedeutend aus. Odo verteidigt sie und meint, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Sie sind in nur einer Form gefangen. Und das begrenzt sie. Deshalb tun sie ihm leid. Die Gründerin meint aber, dass sie nicht das Mitleid der Gründer, sondern deren Führung brauchen. Odo meint, dass die Solits ihre Freiheit lieben. Die Gründerin erwidert, dass man ihnen die Freiheit abgewöhnen wird. Odo ist schockiert. Er will wissen, was die Gründer genau vorhaben. Doch die weibliche Formwandlerin weicht aus. Sie meint, dass die Solids nicht länger Odos Angelegenheit sind und dass das was passieren muss, passieren wird. Dann stößt Weyoun zu den Beiden. Er berichtet der Gründerin, dass er wichtige Neuigkeiten für sie hat. Sofort schickt sie Odo in sein Quartier. Als dieser gegangen ist, meint Weyoun, dass sie ihn gut neutralisiert hat. Die Gründerin ist empört. Sie sieht das anders. Sie ist nicht da um Odo zu neutralisieren, sondern um ihn nach Hause in die Große Verbindung zu bringen. Dies bedeutet sogar mehr als der ganze Alpha-Quadrant. Nachdem das geklärt ist, gehen die Beiden die Informationen über den Verlauf des Krieges zu klären. Derweil geht Odo die Treppe hinunter auf die untere Ebene des Promenadendecks. Von Fern sieht er Kira in Richtung eines Turbolifts laufen. Er läuft zu ihr. Als er am Lift ankommt, schließt sich die Tür. Kira hält nicht an. Sofort läuft er in den Bereich der Quartiere, um Kira erneut zu treffen. In einem der Koridore trifft er sie. Er versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch die Bajoranerin ignoriert ihn. Dann holt er sie ein. Er meint, dass er beschäftigt war. Doch Kira kann das nicht akzeptieren, schließlich steht der die Föderation kurz vor der Niederlage gegen das Dominion. Und zudem soll Rom hingerichtet werden. Odo meint, dass ihm die Sache leid tut, doch Kira kann das nicht akzeptieren. Sie meint, dass sie mittlerweile weit über das Bedauern hinaus sind. Dann geht Kira weiter und lässt Odo zurück. Unterdessen fliegen die Schiffe der Föderation weiter in Richtung Deep Space 9. Auf der Defiant kommt eine Nachricht der [[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]] ein. Sie berichtet, dass sie Probleme mit der Backboard-Warpgondel hat. Sisko meint, dass das Schiff sich zurückfallenlassen soll, um den Schaden zu reparieren. Die [[USS Sarek|USS Sarek]] soll die Position einnehmen. Garak meint, dass dies schon das elfte Schiff ist, das aus der Formation fällt. Dann empfängt O'Brien die Signale einer großen Flotte des Dominion. Es sind 1254 Schiffe. Sie sind der Föderationsflotte zwei zu eins überlegen. Sisko lässt die Schiffe auf dem Hauptschirm zeigen. Nach dem ersten Sichten des Feindes befiehlt Sisko Angriffsformation Delta Zwei einzunehmen. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen *Diese Geschichte ist gemeinsam mit der vierte Band der Romanreihe Der Dominion Krieg. *Miles O'Brien hat in dieser Episode und in Anfangs recht ähnliche Dialoge. In „Zeit des Widerstands“ ist es „Drei Monate blutige Schlacht, und was haben wir vorzuweisen? Überhaupt nichts. Nur Angriff, Rückzug, Angriff, Rückzug. Nur ein Mal hätte ich sie auch gerne von hinten betrachtet.“ und in „Ein kühner Plan“ ist es „Angriff, Rückzug, Angriff, Rückzug. Ich sag' Ihnen, das wird noch unser Lieblingslied.“ Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Melanie Smith als Tora Ziyal * Casey Biggs als Gul Damar * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * Salome Jens als Gründerin * William Wellman, Jr. als Bajoranischer Offizier * Bart McCarthy als Admiral Cobum **Gerd Holtenau * Ericka Klein als Admiral Sitak ** Franziska Pigulla * Andrew Palmer als Jem'Hadar-Soldat * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kuehner Plan, Ein en:Favor the Bold (episode) es:Favor the Bold nl:Favor the Bold